Mr Dudeman's Emotional Mystery
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: On the first day of summer, Mr. Dudeman gets a new core memory that's unlike any other in his Mind World. Join his emotions and try to figure out who is behind its creation.
1. Introduction

My name is Little Miss Joy. I live... well, it's kind of hard to explain, but let me try.

Now, I'm a Little Miss. Most Mr. Men and Little Misses live in the town of Dillydale. Among them is Mr. Dudeman. What's so special about Mr. Dudeman? Well, I live in his mind, in a tall building known as Headquarters.

I'm not the only one there, though. There are five of us: me, Little Miss Sadness, Mr. Anger, Little Miss Disgust, and Mr. Fear. We're Mr. Dudeman's emotions.

We use a special console, full of buttons and levers, to guide Mr. Dudeman throughout the day. He responds differently depending on who operates the console. I suppose I don't need to tell you how he responds when each of us operates the console. Anyway, you've probably seen the movie, so I probably don't need to go over the details of what else is in Mr. Dudeman's mind. Memory orbs, Islands of Personality, Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and the list goes on. You're probably familiar with it already.

Speaking of Islands of Personality, Mr. Dudeman has nine of those: Family Island, Friendship Island, Honesty Island, Goofball Island, Music Island, Creativity Island, Fanstuff Island, Swimmer Island, and Detective Island. But recently, a tenth one has been created. What _is_ this tenth Island of Personality? What kind of core memory powers it? Well, I'd be glad to tell you, so stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

 _Hey, Miss Joy just broke the fourth wall! But that's no problem. Ms. O broke the fourth wall in one of my Odd Squad fanfics. I don't know if anyone else in my fanfics broke the fourth wall._

 _Anyway, this is my first Mr. Men Show fanfic in a while, and the first one since_ Mr. Dudeman's Wish _to feature Mr. Dudeman. In case you don't know, Mr. Dudeman is basically myself as a Mr. Man._

 _This time, however, the focus is mainly on what goes on in Mr. Dudeman's mind and the mystery behind his latest core memory. In the next chapter, Miss Joy will start to tell the story._


	2. The Party

It was the first day of summer, and I was in charge of the console, as usual. But Mr. Fear was at the console as well, and for a very good reason. Little Miss Trouble had invited Mr. Dudeman to a party that day, and we all knew that it was necessary to be careful around Miss Trouble. But it wasn't just that. Mr. Dudeman was apparently the only Mr. Man who had been invited to the party! Naturally, Mr. Fear was freaking out.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" he exclaimed as he pressed button after button on the console.

"Relax," I told him. "There's probably a reason Miss Trouble invited us. After all, Miss Slippery and Miss Wacky were invited, too. Maybe Miss Trouble just wants us to watch them so they don't cause any more trouble than what she thinks is necessary."

Little Miss Slippery and Little Miss Wacky were Mr. Dudeman's younger sisters. Sometimes, their antics could get out of control.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Miss Joy," said Mr. Fear, backing away from the console.

I was in charge of the console as Mr. Dudeman prepared for the party. In fact, if it wasn't for me, he probably would've been 10 minutes late! But instead, Mr. Dudeman was ready half an hour ahead of time, at 12:30.

"What about Miss Slippery and Miss Wacky?" wondered Miss Disgust. "Are they ready?"

"They were excited, too," I told her. "I'm pretty sure they'll be ready."

Sure enough, Miss Slippery and Miss Wacky were ready at 12:30 as well, so we all got ready to go to Dillydale Lake, where the party would take place. I was still operating the console, but as we were on our way, the other Emotions and I noticed something that caught our attention. That something also made Miss Sadness want to operate the console, and for a very good reason.

What we had noticed was the house next door. Well, it was actually connected to Mr. Dudeman's house, because he lived in a duplex. Anyway, there used to be a Little Miss who lived there. Her name was Little Miss Kind. But about five months prior to that first day of summer, Miss Kind left Dillydale. Her house had remained empty ever since then. I could only watch as Miss Sadness pressed a button on the console to recall the memory of Miss Kind's departure.

"I understand," I told Miss Sadness. "I miss her, too."

"I hope she comes back," replied Miss Sadness.

* * *

 _For those of you who read_ Mr. Dudeman's Wish _, you might remember that Miss Slippery had her own house in that fic. Well, that's because I didn't originally intend for Miss Slippery to be Mr. Dudeman's sister. But eventually, I came up with the idea that she would be Mr. Dudeman's sister. Later on, I came up with a new Little Miss, but I found it hard to come up with a name for her. I eventually drew a picture of her doing something wacky, which led to me giving her the name Miss Wacky._

 _As for Miss Kind, she was based on someone I used to know. (That someone did **not** live next door to me in real life, by the way.) She was going to appear in _Mr. Dudeman's Wish _, but now that she's left Dillydale, I'm kinda considering that story cancelled. I was going to have the Warner Siblings look for her, only to find out that she was on vacation. She would have come back to Dillydale and hosted a pool party, which Mr. Dudeman and the Warners would be invited to. But anyway, that story's cancelled now._

 _Will Miss Kind come back? I highly doubt it. (She definitely **won't** in this fic!) But her old house **will** play a part in an upcoming chapter. (It might not be the next one, though!)_


	3. Here Comes Trouble

By the time we got to the lake, I was back in charge of the console. Sure enough, the place was full of Little Misses, with no other Mr. Men in sight. Aside from Miss Slippery and Miss Wacky, there was Miss Trouble, of course, as well as Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Sparkle, Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Whoops.

"Here comes trouble," pointed out Mr. Fear. He was right. All eyes in Headquarters were on the screen as Miss Trouble walked up to Miss Curious.

"Miss Curious," she asked, "do you know what Mr. Small calls you behind your back?"

Miss Disgust rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she said.

"That Miss Trouble never seems to learn, does she?" asked Mr. Anger. I had to agree with him. And then I remembered something.

Miss Trouble had previously called other Mr. Men and Little Misses names behind their backs. If said Mr. Men and Little Misses found out, Miss Trouble would be in a lot of trouble. What she needed was a taste of her own medicine. I was just about to recall a memory of Miss Trouble calling someone a name when I was interrupted by Mr. Fear.

"Miss Joy! Someone's coming!" he said. I looked at the screen, and I could see someone coming who wasn't there before. Did my eyes deceive me? No... this was a Mr. Man! Not a Little Miss, like everyone else Mr. Dudeman saw at the party! Another Mr. Man!

To be exact, it was Mr. Right. He was a red, oval-shaped Mr. Man with a brown top hat, blue gloves, and black shoes... and Miss Trouble had called him a name behind his back! I quickly recalled the memory of said event, which was projected onto the screen.

The memory, which was a mix of red and purple, featured Miss Trouble saying Mr. Right was "tomato-faced" or something like that. Using the memory to my advantage, I pulled a lever on the console.

"Hey, Mr. Right!" called Mr. Dudeman. "Do you know what Miss Trouble calls you behind your back?"

"No," replied Mr. Right. "What does Miss Trouble call me behind my back?"

"Tomato-faced!" Mr. Dudeman answered.

"Really? She said that?" said Mr. Right in surprise. "I guess Mr. Dizzy was right. Miss Trouble isn't much of a kind person after all!"

And with that, Mr. Right left. The other emotions and I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to get Mr. Tickle and Mr. Bump to tickle and bump Miss Trouble, like they'd done once before.

Anyway, soon after Mr. Right left, Mr. Muddle came by. I didn't even need to use the recall unit to remember the name Miss Trouble had called him behind his back: Cucumber Head. But I did need to use the recall unit for Mr. Dudeman to remember it, so that's what I did.

Like the previous memory, this one was also red and purple. As Mr. Dudeman told Mr. Muddle the name Miss Trouble had called him behind his back, Mr. Fear stood by me at the console.

It was a good thing that he was, because as soon as the words "Cucumber Head" had passed Mr. Dudeman's lips, Mr. Muddle said, "That's the hicest ding I've theard all nay! Be sure to trank Miss Thouble for me." Of course, he meant to say, "That's the nicest thing I've heard all day! Be sure to thank Miss Trouble for me!"

Mr. Anger facepalmed. "Only someone as mixed-up as Mr. Muddle would mistake an insult for a compliment," he said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Anger," I reassured him. "There's one more Mr. Man who's been called a name by Miss Trouble, and that's Mr. Grumpy. We're sure to get a reaction from him."

"What name did Miss Trouble call him?" asked Miss Disgust.

"I don't know," I replied to her. "I'll have to recall the memory of it from Long Term."

I tried to recall the memory of Miss Trouble calling Mr. Grumpy a name behind his back, but that wasn't the memory I got.

"We come from the fire, living in the fire. Go back to the fire, turn the world around..."

"THIS AGAIN?" exclaimed Mr. Anger, flames starting to come out of his head. (Speaking of fire...) That song had played so many times in Mr. Dudeman's head that Mr. Anger had begun to hate it!

On the other hand, I enjoyed this song. In fact, on a scale of 1 to 4, I'd give it a 5!

I was about to say so to the other emotions when someone else showed up at the lake. And it wasn't Mr. Grumpy. It wasn't even a Mr. Man! It was a Little Miss we'd never even met before!

* * *

 _It looks like Mr. Dudeman has a song that pops up in his head a lot, just like Riley. However, instead of the TripleDent Gum song, Mr. Dudeman's recurring song is Harry Belafonte's "Turn the World Around". Miss Joy even makes a reference to the song's 5/4 time signature by saying she'd give the song a 5 out of 4._

 _If you look closely, you'll notice references to Miss Trouble's story. Miss Trouble told Miss Curious that Mr. Small called her something behind her back, like she did to Mr. Uppity and Mr. Clever in the book. Miss Joy also wonders if Mr. Right is going to get Mr. Tickle and Mr. Bump to tickle and bump Miss Trouble, like they did in the book._

 _Speaking of Mr. Right, he was a character who only appeared in Mr. Wrong's book. I imagine if he and Mr. Wrong were in the show, they'd probably be twins. After all, they look a lot alike._

 _Anyway, who's this new Little Miss? And how will Mr. Dudeman (and by extension, the emotions) react to her? You'll find out in the next chapter._


	4. Meet Miss Hats

The new Little Miss was a very interesting sight. She was jade green and round, and she had a dark green nose, a pair of glasses similar to the ones Mr. Dudeman wears, dark brown hair in a ponytail, a pair of brown sandals, and a hat. It was a red hat with a blue band around it. An interesting color combination, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, when this new Little Miss arrived, I was at the console, but Mr. Fear was there as well. We were both pressing buttons left and right. The result? Mr. Dudeman waved and said shyly, "Uh... hi. You must be new here."

"Yep," said the new Little Miss. "I just moved to Dillydale."

Mr. Fear started to back away from the console as Mr. Dudeman said, "Well, I'm Mr. Dudeman. It's nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Hats," replied the new Little Miss. "Little Miss Hats."

"She must like to wear hats," pointed out Miss Disgust.

"You must like to wear hats," said Mr. Dudeman, saying almost the same thing as Miss Disgust had said! I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You bet I do," Miss Hats replied.

"Anyway," asked Mr. Dudeman, "what are you doing here at the lake?"

"I'm on my way to Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right's house to help them prepare for a pool party."

Mr. Right. Didn't he pass by earlier? I grabbed the memory of our encounter with him from the memory shelves and placed it in the recall unit.

"He just passed by earlier," Mr. Dudeman said to Miss Hats. "Funny, he didn't mention you at all. In fact, he didn't mention anything about preparing for the party!"

"You know about the party?" asked Miss Hats as I recalled a memory from Long Term. The memory was bright yellow, like myself, and it featured an invitation to a pool party in honor of Little Miss Princess.

"Of course I know. I've been invited!" explained Mr. Dudeman.

"Really?" asked Miss Hats. "Mr. Right wants me to come to the party, too. But he'll have to okay it with a Miss Princess first."

"Well, I hope Miss Princess approves."

I also hoped Miss Princess would approve. Miss Hats seemed very friendly.

But just at that moment, we heard a PING! from inside Headquarters. A new memory rolled in, and this one was different from all the rest.

"It's a core memory!" Mr. Anger said.

"But it's half yellow, and half pink!" Miss Sadness pointed out.

A pink memory? How was that even possible? The memories before this one were only ever _our_ colors: Yellow for me, blue for Miss Sadness, red for Mr. Anger, green for Miss Disgust, and purple for Mr. Fear. They may have been multiple colors sometimes, but they had _never_ had pink in them before.

"Miss Joy, do something about this!" Mr. Fear exclaimed. "We don't know what this core memory will do to Mr. Dudeman!"

I quickly came up with a plan. I had Miss Sadness lift up the core memory holder as the new memory headed toward it. I grabbed the core memory once it reached the space under the holder.

"Just like in The Movie," I said to myself. "Only _this_ core memory isn't blue."

I was about to tell Miss Sadness to put the holder down when Mr. Fear interrupted my train of thought.

"Miss Joy," he said, "if you're holding the core memory, and Miss Sadness is lifting up the holder, and the rest of us are standing by her and watching..."

"Yes?" I asked, eager to hear his question.

"Then who's at the console?"

I looked toward the console, which was glowing pink. Pink memory after pink memory was filling the shelves. Yet there was no one at the console!

"What does it all mean?" asked Mr. Fear.

A few seconds of silence followed, which I was the first to break.

"I... don't know."

* * *

 _So Mr. Dudeman has pink memories now. This is going to be interesting._

 _By the way, Miss Joy makes a reference to the events of_ Inside Out _(which she refers to as "The Movie")._

 _Also, Miss Hats is based on someone else I know in real life. The "Write Who You Know" trope is definitely in play for this fic. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up on TV Tropes.)_

 _The pool party Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right were planning in honor of Miss Princess came from another Mr. Men story I came up with where Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right were delivering the invitations. Mr. Right delivered his invitations to the right people (including Mr. Dudeman and his sisters), while Mr. Wrong delivered his invitations to the wrong people. (An invitation meant for Miss Wise, for instance, got delivered to Miss Whoops instead.)_

 _In the next chapter, the emotions will try to find out who created the pink memories._


	5. A New Neighbor and an Interesting Plan

Shortly after the core memory was created, Miss Hats left the lake to go to Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right's house. Once she was out of sight, the pink glow also left the console. That made me wonder something.

"Do any of you think the pink glow that was on the console was because of Miss Hats?" I asked the other emotions.

The other emotions all shook their heads.

"Maybe you're right," I said. "Must be just me."

The rest of the party was excellent, and Mr. Dudeman even got to swim! But when we went back home after the party ended, we made another discovery.

Miss Hats had moved into the other side of the duplex, where Miss Kind used to live! How did we know this? Because the front door opened, and Miss Hats came out.

"Whatever happened to helping the tomato brothers with their party?" asked Mr. Anger, walking up to the console.

"I'll handle this," I told him.

"How did it go with Mr. Wrong and Mr. Right?" Mr. Dudeman asked Miss Hats.

"Miss Princess approved Mr. Right's inviting me," Miss Hats explained. "As for helping out, all I had to do was correct anything Mr. Wrong got wrong. It barely took an hour!"

I couldn't help but share Mr. Dudeman's laughter. But just then, I heard a voice from inside Headquarters.

"Miss Joy, the pink glow is back," Miss Disgust pointed out.

She was right. The console's glow was only _part_ yellow. The rest of it was pink!

"Maybe you were right about the pink glow being because of Miss Hats," she added.

"How can that be?" I asked in reply. "Miss Hats can't enter Mr. Dudeman's mind. And even if she could, could she even affect the console?"

"I don't think so," said Miss Sadness. "But who _is_ behind this?"

"That's a good question, Miss Sadness," I told her. "And I've got a plan to help us find out."

* * *

That night, as Mr. Dudeman went to sleep, we began to put my plan into action.

"Mr. Anger, Miss Disgust, and Mr. Fear, if the source of the pink glow is outside Headquarters, it's up to you to find that out," I said. "Take the recall tubes and see where they lead you. Once you land, start your search from there."

"Wait, you're saying we should leave the safety of Headquarters?" asked Mr. Fear. "Anything could happen out there!"

"Trust me. You'll be fine," I reassured him. After saying this, I handed him a bowtie and a pair of headphones. "I have a special screen set up by the console. This bowtie camera will let me see what you see," I explained. "It also contains a microphone so I'll be able to hear what's going on down there."

"Sounds good," replied Mr. Fear, taking off his regular bowtie and putting on the camera one. "But what about the headphones?"

"I have a microphone by the console as well," I explained. "I'll speak into it, and you'll be able to hear me through the headphones."

"Excellent," Mr. Fear said. "You seem to have everything prepared for this."

"Wait a minute," Miss Disgust interrupted. "What about Miss Sadness?"

"I'm going to have her look in the mind manuals and see if she can find anything in there that might explain this phenomenon," I told her. "As for me, I've got Dream Duty tonight, and besides, I'm Mr. Dudeman's lead emotion. He'll need me in Headquarters if he's going to have a happy start to the day."

"One more thing," said Mr. Anger. "How are we going to get back to Headquarters?"

"On the Train of Thought," I answered. "Find it once you land, then get on it when Mr. Dudeman wakes up."

After I finished explaining my plan, I sent the day's memories to Long Term. Mr. Anger, Miss Disgust, and Mr. Fear followed, leaving me and Miss Sadness alone in Headquarters.

* * *

 _Now that I think about it, this situation is the exact opposite of what happened in Riley's mind. In Riley's mind, Joy and Sadness **left** Headquarters **accidentally**. In Mr. Dudeman's mind, Miss Joy and Miss Sadness were the only two who **stayed** in Headquarters, while the others left **on purpose**._

 _Also, it looks like Miss Sadness is a mind manual expert, just like Riley's Sadness._

 _In the next chapter, you'll find out where Mr. Anger, Miss Disgust, and Mr. Fear ended up._


End file.
